


A prince's diary

by Blameitallonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't hate me for making Niall a douche, Douche!Niall, F/M, I'll tag as I go, M/M, Prince!Louis, Vegetarian!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameitallonlarry/pseuds/Blameitallonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is an average urban ninth grader. He lives in Greenwich Village with a single, liberal mom who is a semi-famous painter, but Louis puts on his Vans one at a time, and the most exciting things he ever dreams about, are kissing senior Stan Lucas (" five feet five of hotness") and passing Algebra. Louis' dad comes to town and drops a major bomb:  he's not just a European politician as he's always led him to believe, but actually the prince of a small country. And Louis, his only heir, is now considered the crown prince of Genovia. He doesn't even know how to begin to cope: "I am so NOT a prince.. You never saw anyone who looked less like a prince than I do. I mean, I have really bad hair.. and.. and I'm really small and I don't have any muscles." Louis's troubles are worsened: his mom has started dating his algebra teacher, the paparazzi are showing up at school, and he has a fight with his best friend Zayn. After this they don't talk for a while and they become distant from each other. Louis goes to his Grandmère's Plaza Hotel room in order to train be a prince and he starts to develop into a great prince. </p><p>Then throw in Harry and see it all go downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prince's diary

**Author's Note:**

> Please check notes below if you need any information.
> 
> *** I need an editor, and if you're interested in that, please contact me at email: Hegeboa@yahoo.dk
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Tuesday, September 23**

Sometimes it seems like all I ever do is lie. My mom thinks I’m repressing my feeling about this. I say to her, “No, Mom, I’m not. I think it’s really great. I think it’s really neat. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”  
Mom says, “I don’t think you’re being honest with me.”

Then she hands me this book. She tells me she wants me to write down my feelings in this book, since, she says, I obviously don’t feel like I can talk about them with her.  
She wants me to write down my feeling? Okay, I’ll write down my feeling:  
I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE’S DOING THIS TO ME!

Like everybody doesn’t already think I’m a freak. I’m practically the biggest freak in the entire school. I mean: let’s face it: I’m five foot nine, not muscular and I have a, let’s say, maybe a little too long hair plus I’m a sophomore . How much more of a freak could I be?

If people at school find out about this, I’m dead. That’s it. Dead.

Oh, God, if you really do exist, please don’t let them find out about this.

There are four million people in Manhattan, right? That makes about two million of them guys. So out of TWO MILLION guys, she has to go out with Mr. Deakin. She can’t go out with some guy I don’t know. She can’t go out with some guy she met at D’Agostinos or whatever.

Oh, no.

She had to go out with my Algebra teacher.

Thanks, Mom. Thanks a whole lot.

 

**Wednesday, September 24, Fifth Period**

Zayn’s like, “Mr. Deakin’s cool.” Yeah, right. He’s cool if you’re Zayn Malik. He’s cool if youre good at Algebra, like Zayn Malik. He’s not so cool if you’re flunking Algebra, like me.  
He’s not so cool if he makes you stay after school EVERY SINGLE SOLITARY DAY from 2:30 to 3:30 to practice the FOIL method when you could be hanging out with all of your friends. He’s not so cool if he calls your mother in for a parent/teacher conference to talk about how you’re flunking Algebra, then ASKS HER OUT.

And he’s not so cool if he’s sticking his tongue down your mom’s throat.

Not that I’ve actually seen them do that. They haven’t even been on their first date yet. And I don’t think my mom would let another guy stick his tongue in her mouth on the first date.  
At least, I don’t hope so.

I saw Stan Lucas stick his tongue in Hannah Walkers mouth last week. I had this totally close-up view of it, since they were leaning up against Stan’s locker, which is right next to mine. It kind of grossed me out.

Though I can’t say I’d mind if Stan Lucas kissed me like that. The other day Zayn and I were at Bigelows picking up some alpha hydroxy for Zayn’s mom, and I noticed Stan waiting at the checkout counter. He saw me and actually sort of smiled and said, “Hey”.

Zayn says Stan’s synapses were probably misfiring that day, due to heatstroke or something. She said he probably thought I looked familiar but couldn’t place my face without the cement block walls of Albert Einstein High behind me. Why else, he asked, would the most popular senior in high school say hey to me, Louis Tomlinson, a lowly freshman?

But I know it wasn’t a heatstroke. The truth is, when he’s away from Hannah and all his jock friends, Stan is a totally different person. The kind of person who doesn’t care if a boy is less muscular or have a little too long hair. The kind of person who can see beyond all that into the depths of a boy’s soul. I know because when I looked into his eyes that day at Bigelows, I saw the deeply sensitive person inside him, struggling to get out.  
Zayn says I have an overactive imagination and a pathological need to invent drama in my life. She says the fact that I’m so upset about my mom and Mr. Deakin is a classic example.

“If you’re that upset about it, just tell your mom,” Zayn says. “Tell her you don’t want her to go out with him. I don’t understand you, Louis. You’re always going around, lying about how you feel. Why don’t you just assert yourself for a change? Your feeling have worth, you know.”

Oh, right. Like I’m going to bum my mom like that. She’s so totally happy about this date, it’s enough to make me want to throw up. She goes around cooking all the time. I’m not even kidding. She made pasta for the first time last night in like months. I had already opened the Suzie’s Chinese take-out menu, and she says, “Oh, no cold sesame noodles tonight, honey. I made pasta.”

Pasta! My mom made pasta!

She even observed my rights as a vegetarian and didn’t put any meatballs in the sauce.

I don’t understand any of this.

 

THINGS TO DO:

  1.        Buy cat litter
  2.        2. Finish FOIL worksheet for Mr. D
  3.        Stop telling Zayn everything
  4.        Go to Pearl Paint: get soft lead pencils, spray mounth, canvas stretchers (for Mom)
  5.        Stop thinking so much about Stan Lucas
  6.        Drop of laundry
  7.        October rent (make sure Mom has deposited Dad’s check!!!)
  8.        Be more assertive
  9.        Measure upperarm



**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are what keeps me going! If you have anything to say or ask, please comment below. I will answer as soon as possible.
> 
> I am not english and english is not my first language at all. If there's any mistakes, do let me know. I will appreciate that.
> 
> I need an editor, so if you're interested in that, please contact me at email: Hegeboa@yahoo.dk
> 
> I don't know how often I will update this, since I'm working a lot these months, so please be patient!
> 
> Thank you for reading my work! 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> I do not own One Direction or know them at all. This is a work of fiction obviously and will always be.  
> I do not own The Diary Of A Princess or have any rights. This work is inspired by the books. The rights goes to the original writer Meg Cabot. Please do read the books or see the movies. They're great.


End file.
